


On My Hands and Knees, In Your Heart and Eyes

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has a surprise for Matt in the form of an audience in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Hands and Knees, In Your Heart and Eyes

The cologne. Foggy was wearing the cologne. 

Matt knew that Foggy didn’t like it all that much. To him it was too singular -- it didn’t have enough notes and so just wasn’t that interesting. To Matt, on the other hand, there was something about it that went straight to the primitive part of his brain and made him want to rub against and breathe in Foggy. The first time Foggy had worn it in college, Matt had practically slammed him against a wall trying to inhale the scent. 

It wasn’t something Foggy could wear every day because it made Matt too distracted, and as much as he would like to spend his day fucking his partner up against a wall, they had jobs to do and a law office to run. 

Foggy did wear it sometimes, though, as a signal. Wearing that cologne meant he wanted to have a scene tonight. 

Matt took Foggy aside and kissed him lightly on the neck. 

“What time tonight?” Matt said. 

“7 o’clock, sharp.”

“What should I wear?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“Anything I should know?” 

“I have a surprise for you.” 

***

At exactly 7:05 p.m., Matt stepped into their bedroom.

“You’re late,” Foggy said. 

“Am I?” 

“You know you are supposed to be on time.”

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.” 

Matt began to take his shirt off. 

“Did I tell you to take your clothes off?”

“No.”

“What’s that?”

“No, sir.”

“Leave the shirt on. Lower your pants.” 

Matt did as he was told this time. He braced himself on his hands and knees, still mostly dressed with his bare ass in the air. 

He heard Foggy approach the bed and reach out to stroke his thigh ever so lightly. 

“You’ve been bad, Matt,” he said in a low voice. “You were late, and you didn’t listen to me. I think you should be punished.”

Matt steeled himself but remained silent. 

“Will you count the strokes for me?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Matt heard him unbuckle his good belt, the $200 designer belt, and he realized Foggy was still wearing his suit from the work day. The idea of Foggy doing while still in his dress clothes went straight to this cock. 

He heard Foggy fold the belt in half and readied for impact. Foggy started out slowly, as he always did. 

“One … two … three” 

And then he moved up the pace. 

“Four … five … six” 

It was starting to sting, and his cock was harder than ever. 

“Seven …eight … nine …” 

Matt tried to turn everything down when he was with Foggy, but some things were impossible to block out, such as … the familiar sound of Karen’s footsteps. Matt listened; she was in the hall and approaching their apartment. 

“Karen is here,” he breathed. 

“You’re supposed to be counting, Matt.”

“Karen is here,” he repeated. 

“I told you there was a surprise.” 

He heard Karen open the front door and close it behind her. She came toward the bedroom and stood in the threshold of the bedroom. She was taking in the sight of them, he supposed -- Foggy half-naked by this time and Matt on his hands and knees in front of him. Her staring at them shouldn’t have been arousing as it was, but Matt smelled and felt the pre-cum drip down his cock. 

“Red, yellow or green, Matty?” Foggy asked, referring to their safeword sequence. 

Matt groaned. Karen had mentioned wanting to watch them, but he didn’t think it would be so soon. 

“Green.”

Foggy nodded and Matt heard her settle herself into the armchair in the corner without saying a word. Matt noted that she smelled incredible, like cream and citrus and berries. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and figure out where she had been but settled for pointing his face toward her as Foggy finally resumed his belting. 

“Ten ... eleven... twelve...” 

Matt’s head started to spin. The smell of Karen, Foggy’s belting and the feel of the clothes he still hadn’t been allowed to take off was pushing him over the edge. Not to mention he was so hard he could barely hold himself up. 

“Yellow,” he grunted. 

He heard Foggy pause. 

“What’s that?”

“Yellow, yellow.” 

He heard Foggy put the belt down as his heart ramped up into an anxious stammer. 

“What do you need, Matt?”

He took a deep breath. 

“I want to take my clothes off all of the way.”

“Okay, go ahead.” 

Matt scooted off the bed and took his shirt off. Foggy helped him step out of his pants. 

“What else do you need?” 

“I want to kiss Karen.” 

He heard Karen’s heart speed up as she stood up from the chair. 

“Do you mind, Foggy?” 

“Well, you heard the man.” 

Karen walked over and put her arms around Matt. 

“You smell so good,” he said burying his face in her neck and hair. “I could eat you.”

“That could be arranged,” she said. Matt could practically feel her smirk. 

He heard Foggy come over. 

“I’m not done with you yet. What color are you on?”

“Green.”

“Get on the bed. On your back this time.” 

Matt lied down on the bed and whined as soon as his stinging ass met the rough bedspread. Foggy made a tsking noise and stepped close to the bed so he could put a knee between Matt’s legs. Matt gritted his teeth and started squirming. He was going to come without Foggy ever putting a hand on his cock. Matt just knew it. 

“Foggy, I’m going to …,” he gasped out. 

“No.”

“Please, I need to.” 

“No.” 

“Jesus,” he heard Karen say to herself.

He had noticed she had been aroused for quite some time, but her scent of her was starting to overtake everything else in the room. He idly wondered if Foggy knew how turned on she was by all of this. 

“Please, Foggy,” he tried again. 

Foggy responded by pushing his knee closer to Matt’s cock. And Matt was gone, coming all over himself as Foggy backed away to urgently fist his own cock. 

In Matt’s daze, he heard Karen sigh and realized she had been touching herself as he climaxed. He patted a spot on the bed next to him, and she sat down next to him. Foggy came back with a fresh towel in hand and started gently cleaning off Matt’s stomach. 

“You’re so good for me,” he said, reaching down to stroke Matt’s cheek. 

Matt eased himself up on his elbows so he could kiss Foggy. 

“There’s a way we could make it better,” he said, looking at Karen.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I wasn't even half-way finished watching the show, and my brain immediately jumped to Matt and Foggy having kinky sex while Karen watches. Go figure. 
> 
> Come visit me in my dumpster, I mean my tumblr, diyordie3.


End file.
